goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SallyJones1998
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Minky Momo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 16:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Sally Jones! Really? Your created episode ripped off my transcript and plot from the Go!Animate: Marvin Gets in Trouble Really Big Time article on the Scratchpad Wiki. I worked extremely hard on it. Copying things from others' works is plagiarism. Next time, do not create any episodes that plagiarize other people's works. Understand? Sophie the Otter 22:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Please stop this Please stop ripping off my transcript and plot Go!Animate: Marvin Gets in Trouble Really Big Time. It's still plagiarism, and it is similar to a transcript you already made. Sophie the Otter 12:09, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Warning Do not change the voice cast in Warren Cook gets grounded for Infinity (PB&Jotterisnumber1's version). That transcript is my version and you cannot edit it without permission. Sophie the Otter 14:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Please stop changing the voice cast in Warren Cook gets grounded for Infinity (PB&Jotterisnumber1's version). It's my version, not yours. Didn't you even read the title of the article I made? Also, please do not remove my notes. And in your page Minky Gets Grounded For Infinity, you almost completely ripped off my plot and transcript in Warren Cook gets grounded for Infinity (PB&Jotterisnumber1's version). I worked hard on my transcript. If you do not stop, I will consider asking a staff member to block you. Understand? Thanks. Sophie the Otter 23:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Final Warning Don't slightly falsify what the characters say in Momo YouMookSaidTimon's video KimiTheAnimationGuy1 gets grounded on Christmas. Leave the transcript as is because it is the actual one for the said GoAnimate video. If you falsify one more quote in a transcript by changing a phrase or two to make it go your own way, I will report you to KATANAGOD. OK? Sophie the Otter 22:17, March 17, 2014 (UTC) OK, you have gone too far. You plagiarized two more pre-made transcripts in your two new ones. I will report you to KATANAGOD. Sophie the Otter 10:09, March 21, 2014 (UTC) THESE ARE ALL FOR YOU!!! THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR EDITING PB&JOTTERISNUMBER1'S TRANSCRIPT'S WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!!!!!!!!!! I agree with NintendoFan20. Sophie the Otter 11:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey. You ripped off another of my transcript again! Jammy Gets Grounded For Ultraplex copied Dora Gets Grounded for Ultraplex Years (PB&Jotterisnumber1's version). Sophie the Otter 07:34, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Be Orginal, or you may face a block. Igor0The0Mii2 (talk) 12:03, October 11, 2014 (UTC)